The King's Queen
by LadyBowie1947
Summary: No one said the Goblin Queen had to be a Queen. No one said it had to even be a female. RATED M FOR SMUT!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Okay, I really stink at smut, but this is for a friend's birthday. She likes this stuff so I decided I'd write it for a present since I can't do much else other than write. XD So! Happy birthday, Meghan! =D Luffs chu!_

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne, one leg tossed over an arm, the other on the floor in front of him. He twirled a few crystals in one of his hands and the other tapped his riding crop against his leg. His head rested against the throne's back and he sighed in boredom.

After a few minutes, he popped the crystals in his hand and sighed heavily, dramatically tossing his arm over his eyes. The goblins had been minding their own business, but they all turned and watched him when they heard his dramatic sigh. One of the braver goblins stepped forward and looked up at him with wide little eyes that appeared almost sad.

"Kingy?"

Jareth immediately stiffened and sat straight up with both feet on the floor in front of him, glaring at the goblins. "Out!" he commanded.

Used to their king's outbursts and not needing to be told twice, the goblins all hurried from the room, leaving it empty except for a clueless chicken that clucked and hopped about.

It was immediately bogged.

Jareth sighed once more and leaned back in his throne, sliding down to slouch, almost lying flat on its seat. He made his riding crop vanish and folded his hands over his stomach, letting out another heavy sigh. He closed his eyes and his mind began to wander. He thought of his bedchambers, then the large bed with the red silk sheets and coverlet and black lace canopy with its curtains that blocked out the sunlight in the morning. Then the thought of the being he knew was asleep in that bed at this moment. His Queen.

None would guess it, but the Goblin Queen wasn't a Queen at all. She wasn't even a woman. No, the Goblin Queen was a little boy of no more than sixteen. Jareth had met him a few months ago and though he never knew he could feel these feelings for a male, he had fallen in love.

The boy had short, chocolate brown hair that stuck out in all ways just as his own blond hair did. His eyes were blue just as Jareth's, but the boy's pupils were matching in size unlike his own mismatched ones. He was short – only reaching to Jareth's chest – and just as thin in his own little body as Jareth was in his taller one.

Without realizing it, his thoughts of the boy had caused him to slip his hand down to his breeches and he had begun to stroke himself, his eyes slipping closed and a soft moan escaping his lips. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he jerked his hand back, panting softly. He calmed his breathing and let out a shaky sigh, staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Jareth vanished from his throne and reappeared in his bedchambers in a dark corner, hidden in shadows. He stared at his bed and the small lump in it.

Sora.

Just knowing he was there made Jareth calmer though it also caused his breeches to become tighter. He bit his lip to stop a groan and his hands twitched with the need to touch himself, but he wouldn't allow it. Not when Sora could wake and would sense him in their room. He didn't want to be caught in such an action even by his lover.

Jareth's fears were realized when the little lump in the bed shifted and Sora's messy brown hair popped up from under the blankets. The boy looked around and stretched, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Jareth?" His usually soft and feminine voice was even softer with sleep. "I know you're in here… Please come out?"

Jareth stepped from the shadows into the moonlight that bathed the bed in its soft glow. His lips curled up in a small, loving smile. He crossed the room to the bed and sat on its edge, bringing a gloved hand to caress Sora's cheek. The boy immediately closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, sighing peacefully.

Jareth leaned forward and brushed his lips to Sora's. "I love you, Sora-mine."

Sora opened his eyes to smile up at Jareth. "I love you, too."

Jareth carefully moved over Sora to lie down next to him, pulling his love into his arms. Sora immediately nuzzled close, resting his head on Jareth's chest. Jareth's arms tightened around him and he pulled the blanket back up around them.

"Jareth?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm not tired anymore." Sora glanced downward and slid his hand from Jareth's chest down his abdomen and lower. "And I know you are far from tired." His voice held a teasing note Jareth rarely heard in his Sora. It only came out when he was feeling particularly… _playful._

Jareth's breathing became ragged as Sora trailed his hand lower to rest on his growing manhood, the effects of his thoughts from earlier still present. The boy pushed the blankets off himself and over Jareth and replaced his hand, stroking slowly and squeezing slightly.

Jareth groaned and laid back, allowing Sora to lean over him and press his lips to his own, his hand still working his manhood. He pulled his lips and hand away and trailed warm kisses down his jawline, his neck, and down to his collarbone where he nipped lightly, earning another groan and shiver from the Goblin King.

Said Goblin King fisted his hands in the sheets at his sides, letting Sora do as he pleased. Though he wasn't used to being the submissive one and Sora wasn't usually the dominant one, he found it a turn on when their roles were reversed.

Sora straddled Jareth's waist, wriggling his small bottom into Jareth's erection which earned more groans and small thrusts from Jareth. He placed his hands at his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss him once more. He slipped his tongue into Jareth's mouth, the Goblin King immediately allowing him access, his eyes slipping closed. As he kissed Jareth, Sora slipped his hands down his arms to his hands. He broke the kiss and sat up once more, bringing one of Jareth's hands to his mouth, pressing kisses to his palm and down to his wrist, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin at Jareth's wrist. Raising the other hand while still holding the first, Sora repeated his kisses and nipping at his wrist.

Jareth watched with rapt attention as Sora kissed his hands and moaned softly as he nipped his wrists. He let his head fall back, sighing in pleasure. His breeches were becoming painfully tight and he wriggled his hips into Sora's bottom, trying to alleviate the ache.

Sora smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to Jareth, and wriggled his hips more, earning more groans from Jareth. Still holding his gloved hands in his smaller ones, he carefully bit the tip of Jareth's middle finger and pulled his glove off, awkwardly tossing it away with a shake of his head. He repeated his action with the other glove before placing Jareth's hands at his own waist in a silent gesture of permission for him to take over.

Jareth wasted no time in flipping them so he laid gently over Sora, pressing his hard manhood into Sora's own growing erection. Sora whimpered softly and wriggled his hips into Jareth's. Jareth leaned forward to capture his lover's lips with his own, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he slid a hand down between them, stroking Sora through his thin pajama bottoms which made Sora moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss and moved off of Sora to grip the waistband of his pajama bottoms, looking into his eyes for permission. Sora nodded slightly and lifted his hips to allow Jareth to pull his pants off. The pants were tossed aside with Jareth's gloves, leaving Sora naked before his King.

Jareth stood and removed his boots and shirt, Sora watching him with his lips parted, eyeing Jareth's breeches with an intense need to get them off. He raised himself to his knees on the bed before Jareth and placed his hands on his shoulders, trailing them down his arms and back up to dip down over his chest, rememorizing the familiar muscles under his pale skin. As he got lower, Jareth allowed him to grip the waist of his breeches and push them down, helping shove them the rest of the way before stepping out of them.

Both males eyed each other up and down, both pairs of blue eyes locking on the other's obvious desire. Sora tentatively reached forward and gripped Jareth's shaft in his fist, pumping his hand up and down. Jareth groaned and thrust his hips in time with his hand then gripped his wrist and jerked it away from his member.

"No more," he rasped.

He gently pushed Sora back into the pillows, the smaller boy willingly lying down and staring up at Jareth with full trust. Jareth grasped Sora in his own fist and slowly worked Sora in his hand, the boy thrusting his hips to his hand, laying his head back and panting. Once he was sure Sora was ready, Jareth let go. Sora watched him and whimpered softly as he wriggled his hips with need.

"Jareth… Please…" he panted.

Jareth slipped his arms around Sora and lifted him to sit up. He kissed him softly before resting his forehead against Sora's. "Do you trust me, Sora-mine?"

Sora immediately nodded. "Of course I do."

Jareth turned him in his arms and gently pushed him onto his hands and knees on the bed, positioning himself behind him to gently grasp his hips. Sora hung his head low, relaxed and trusting Jareth completely. He moaned loudly as Jareth swiftly entered him, shoving back onto him as he did. Jareth groaned as well as he slipped into Sora's tight, wet hole. Both didn't move for a moment, their bodies adjusting to the feelings flooding them.

After a few seconds, Sora began to rock his hips. "Jareth," he panted. "Move, please…"

Jareth readily complied, pulling out to push back in and starting up a steady rhythm. He gripped Sora's hips a bit tighter and thrust harder, making Sora groan and shove back harder against him, his muscles quivering around Jareth's shaft. He gasped and panted and curled his fingers into the coverlet with one hand while reaching the other under himself to grasp Jareth's balls, squeezing them tightly while managing to keep up the rhythm, neither slowing or faltering.

Jareth groaned and thrust faster, Sora's heat and his hand at his balls pushing him closer to the edge. He gasped and panted and threw his head back in intense pleasure.

"Gods, Sora, you feel so wonderful," he ground out between pants.

Sora released Jareth's balls and curled the fingers of both hands into the coverlet. "Don't… stop…" he said between pants.

Jareth let go of his hips with one hand to slip his arm around Sora's waist, pulling him closer into him as he thrust deeper and harder. With one last deep thrust, he arched his back and groaned through clenched teeth, burying himself deep inside Sora as he came, his juices coating Sora's inside and dripping down to stain the coverlet.

Sora shoved back onto Jareth as he came, feeling his own balls tighten with the need to find his own release. As Jareth pulled out and flipped him onto his back, he fisted his hands hard into the coverlet and wriggled his hips, whimpering with need.

Jareth wasted no time in taking Sora in his mouth, working his balls in one hand while the other supported his weight over Sora. He took Sora fully into his mouth, feeling his tip touch the back of his throat, bobbing his head as he sucked, licking his tip whenever he could.

Sora whimpered and fisted his hands in Jareth's hair, holding him in place as he thrust his hips gently in time to Jareth's bobbing. He groaned as Jareth sucked him and panted hard, gripping Jareth's hair so tight he thought he would hurt him, but he knew Jareth didn't care.

"Jareth… close…" he managed to gasp out, tugging Jareth's hair to make him pull back.

But Jareth didn't listen, continuing to suck and swirl his tongue around Sora's shaft. Sora gave up trying to pull him away and tangled his fingers more in Jareth's hair, gasping and panting as he thrust his hips gently. With a soft cry, he released himself, Jareth licking it up. As Sora calmed, coming down from his release, Jareth moved to lie next to him, gathering him in his arms.

Sora rested his head on Jareth's chest once more as Jareth pulled the coverlet up around them. Their breathing calmed and Sora yawned, his eyes fluttering closed. Jareth kissed his forehead.

"Sleep, Sora-mine," he whispered.

Sora hummed his agreement and was quickly asleep once more.

Jareth smiled as he held his sleeping lover in his arms, his own eyes falling closed. He let out a soft sigh of content and the corners of his lips turned up in a smile. Soon, he was asleep as well, tucked under the coverlet with Sora tucked into his side.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Like I said, not usually good at smut, but I feel good about this one. ^^ Hope ya like it, Meghan._


End file.
